


In which a Raven, a Shark, and a Snake are surprisingly good for eachother

by Greenhouse_Adder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, OOC, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pre-Relationship, please tell me if i need to tag something else, rated mature for one (1) tiny mention of masturbation, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhouse_Adder/pseuds/Greenhouse_Adder
Summary: Ryu has a headache and hasn’t slept for days. If they keep this up much longer they’ll become a liability, but all their usual tricks aren’t working.The only option they have left is to take up an offer their partners made in the past, one that makes Ryu feel both hesitant and longing.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	In which a Raven, a Shark, and a Snake are surprisingly good for eachother

**Author's Note:**

> oofg, i’ve been sitting and tweaking this bitch for like. MONTHS because I was never quite happy with it, then i realized i don’t have to shove everything into one fic because i do what i want!
> 
> so, this doesn’t really explain who Ryu is or how their relationship w/ Kisame and Itachi came to be  
> if i find the energy to write it out i’ll make a series and put whatever i managed to get in another fic, fuck yeah

Ryu can’t fall asleep, their head just won’t shut up and their body is hyper-sensitive. A migraine throbs dully behind their temples in time with their heartbeat, and the blanket over them is scratchy in a way they usually don’t care about. It would be better if Ryu and the boys were out and about since they could look at the night sky, something they’ve always found calming.  
But they’re not. They’re in an Akatsuki base south of lightning to rest for a week before heading back out.  
Ryu lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs their hands over their face, torn on what to do. They could pull another all-nighter and just not sleep, but they did that last night, and the night before that, and they can recognize that the barely-there tremble in their hands is because of it, so that’s not an option. Drugs don’t work on them because of their stupid immunity to poisons, courtesy of Orochimaru. And they’re too anxious to jack off, so they’re in a really tough spot.  
There's one other choice Ryu can think of but it feels like an invasion of privacy, even though they were given express permission.  
Before they can think too much about it they stand from their futon and make their way through the base to the other two thirds of their team.  
Ryu has their fist poised to knock, but they just- they’re scared. Scared that the two will abandon Ryu because they’re so fucking _needy_. Because they actually _like_ the pair and they seem to like them too, so the last thing Ryu wants is to fuck everything up.  
Ryu knocks quietly, like they don’t actually want the pair to hear it. Kisame and Itachi are shinobi though, so of course they do. Kisame’s grunts and gets up, then pads over to the door silently. Ryu is already regretting this, but before they can turn and run Kisame yanks the door open,  
“It’s like three in the morning, what- oh. You don’t look too good fangs.” Ryu shrinks back immediately,  
“Nevermind, sorry, it’s not important.” They try to step away but Kisame grabs their shoulder. Ryu’s breath stutters and panic floods their system, _it burns_. They only wear a tank top and shorts to bed, so Kisame has his hand on bare skin, not knowing that the contact would make their blood curdle.  
Kisame’s wrist is snatched in their grip but he doesn’t react. He can tell that their third is having an anxiety attack, so he starts talking in a calm, slow voice,  
“Hey Ryu, can y’ hear me? I need you to breathe with me, okay?”  
His voice is a soothing rumble, pleasant and grounding. Kisame inhales slowly, copied sporadically by Ryu, and then he breathes out. They do this until Ryu calms down and releases Kisame’s wrist with a wince,  
“Sorry, I just… didn’t expect you to touch me.”  
“It’s alright, I shouldn't have grabbed you, it’s really obvious you’re havin’ a bad time right now. I’m guessin’ that’s why you’re here?”  
“I… yeah.”  
His smile is soft, even though his teeth are sharp. He steps aside and motions them in, closing the door afterwards. Itachi is leaning back on his elbows looking the most relaxed they’ve ever seen, sleep mussed and bleary eyed.  
“Ryu? Why were you panicking?”  
He slurs their name just a tiny bit, and that combined with his messy braid manages to make Ryu weakly giggle,  
“I’m fine now, just didn’t expect Kisame to touch me and I freaked out.”  
“Oh- It’s one of those nights? Here,” he scoots over some on the three futons the pair pushed together. Kisame huffs a laugh as he passes and gets back in bed, taking up an entire fuuton and a half. But that still leaves a space between the two- just big enough for them. Itachi pats the space, waiting with expectant eyes.  
Ryu cautiously pads over to kneel between them,  
“You guys sure you’re okay with me being here? I know you like your privacy…-”  
“We like havin’ you here fangs, prefer it actually. Gotta warn y’ though, Itachi’s hair always gets everywhere even when it's put up, and I run hot.”  
Ryu gets in and lays down on their side facing Kisame with their hands curled up to their chest. Itachi gets up behind them and they can feel his warm breath,  
“Can we touch you? Kisame is the best big spoon, and i’ve been told im not that bad.” A little laugh spills out,  
“Heh- yeah, go ahead. It’s you guys and I know it’s coming.” They didn’t hesitate after that.  
Kisame’s warm palm cupped the back of Ryu’s neck while Itachi got his arms around their waist and wrapped a hand around a wrist, thumbing at the pulse point briefly and then settling down again. Kisame and Ryu’s foreheads were touching and every breath each took was shared with the other, Ryu’s felt by Kisame where his hand was spread over their ribs. Itachi had his nose shoved in Ryu’s hair and his legs so tangled up with both Ryu’s and Kisame’s that it wasn’t exactly clear which feet were whose. Unless they were cold as hell, then they were Itachi’s.  
It’s here, bracketed by the two people in the world they trust most, that their mind finally calms and slips into sleep. Taking comfort in all the little details they can feel; callused fingers rubbing light circles into skin, each of their partners’ scents, the all encompassing _warmth_ of three bodies pressed together. It all blends into a feeling Ryu can only describe as _Home_. They finally found Home- in the arms of two of the most dangerous shinobi still breathing. And if Ryu has any say in it, they’ll _stay_ breathing for a long, _long_ time. Sage save those who try to end their boys’ lives, because there will be _blood_.


End file.
